Spread your wings and fly
by TakTofu
Summary: The two halves have their own bodies now, what will they decide to do? It will involve my anime-self. I know some of you don't agree with that, but give me a try. Sorry for bad summary, i'll change it when I think of something better!


Nancy Pringle

[**Bold with ** around it is thinking. Oh and Dark and Daisuke are separated. As for Satoshi and Krad.**]

Dark was busy doing his thing. By that, I mean picking on Daisuke. They were in Daisuke's living room playing Call of Duty on the X-Box and Dark was totaly owning him.

"Dark!" Daisuke pouted. "Stop cheating!"

Dark laughed really hard. "I'm not! It's not my fault i'm great at everything I do!!"

Daisuke paused the game and stood up.

"Daisuke? What's up buddy?....Daisuke?" Dark stood up to join his other half who had started to walk away. He gentley took hold of the younger boys arm.

"Dark just leave it.." Daisuke shook off Darks arm and climbed the stairs. "Why don't you go trick more girls into loving you.."

The look of anger on Darks face was horrifying. He was mentally stabbing Daisuke with his needle thin eyes. Never had he been so insulted by a dear friend such as Daisuke. He couldn't make his mind up, whether he was angry, or upset.

By the time he had made his desicion, Daisuke had allready made it to his room and hidden under his bed covers.

***Dark: ..ARGH..He makes me so angry when he says things like that!..I can't help it if every girl I meet finds me charming and attracti-..No Dark! This is no time for jokes...Allthough...I am rather dashing..NOW I SEE WHERE DAISUKE IS COMING FROM!..***

After Dark had finished his little rough with himself, he pondered up the spiral staircase to where he found a large lump under Daisuke's bed covers. Even being Dark, he only had to take one guess as to what was under the covers.

"Daisuke.." Was Dark losing his cool? "D-Daisuke!..I came to apol-"

"Why can't I be like you? Huh?!" A messy red-headed boy popped up from the top bunk. He hung over the side as if it were a very high ledge.

Dark wanted to laugh, but held it in. "..Daisuke..Why on earth would you want to be like someone like me?" His face changed from a hidden smile, to an expressionless one. "I'm not as cool as everyone thinks. I have no family-"

"-But you have us." Daisuke butted in.

"I have no real home-"

"-My home is yours aswell.." Daisuke had started to feel bad for saying anything in the first place.

"I don't belong Daisuke. You have real friends..I have fangirls and stalkers. *sigh*..I can't help being delicious..I'm afraid it comes with the package."

Daisuke laughed.

"And i'm sorry Daisuke, but i'm non-refundable."

They both laughed together. [in that awkward way you laugh after you say something really embarrasing and your friend is trying to make it seem okay..XDD]

"I'm sorry Dark..I was..It's just-"

Dark got up on the bed and pulled Daisuke into a hug.

***Daisuke:..Man...I can understand why girls find him irresistable..What am I saying!! Hahaha!...***

***Dark: Daisuke's so cute!! I can't believe he doesn't have girls swarming all over him!!***

Dark broke the hug. "Listen Daisuke. I don't try to make girls fall in love with me, it just happens. So what if i let it go to my head?...What i'm trying to say is..I'm not a bad person, Daisuke. You've got Riku, and she's soo in love with you that it's unbelievable for someone your age."

Daisuke chuckled to himself. "Apart from Risa!"

Dark was not amused. "Yes well..I'll have to let her go gently."

Daisuke looked shocked. "You're going to blow her off?! Just like that?!"

Dark jumped off of the bunk and landed perfectly. He put his hand over his forehead dramaticly. "Oh! What evil hath torn me away from my only loveth, Risa?!"

Daisuke slipped down the ladder and landed with a thump. "Dark, your so evil."

He helped Daisuke to his feet. "Why thankyou. It's all part of my charm." He had an innocent smile on his face, but Daisuke knew he was far from innocent. Come to think of it...

"Dark?" Daisuke said as he followed the womanizer down the stairs. Dark turned around with a strange shine in his eyes. [It's his ego. XD joking!]

"Have you ever..Yknow.." Daisuke's face turned pink. And still Dark hadn't the slightest clue what he was on about.

"..Have I ever what?" [You can allmost hear the cogs turning inside his one-track mind..XDD]

"...Done..IT..With a girl before.."

Dark blushed. BLUSHED. Daisuke was very pleased with his reaction to the question.

"I!..Uhh..That is not information I pass out Daisuke. Well I must be off!" Dark headed for the front door, he felt his ego plummet into the ground and all the way down to the basement and crash into the cold, hard floor.

"You haven't, have you?!" Daisuke was grinning by now, where as Dark was slumped up against a wall..MY EGO AHHH!!

"That's so cool!"

Dark was now even more confused than before. "How is that..cool?"

Daisuke patted Dark on the head. "Because you can save it for someone special!! But don't worry Dark, I promise not to lose it before you. Lord knows what you'd do!"

Dark could have cried..I mean, if he wasn't so great that is. With the last bit of pride he possesed, he said, "I'm not so sure. I heard Miss. Harada talking to Riku about..You know what-ing with you."

Daisuke froze mid pat. Eyes wide. "WHAT?! Oh god I have no idea what to do!! And the safety precautions and Mom is allways home and..DARK!!"

The amused older 'brother' put his arm around Daisuke.

"I'm kidding with ya'...Hehe"

Daisuke folded his arms, "That wasn't very nice!" He faced away.

Dark's jaw fell open and smashed against the floor."But! What about what you said to me! That was even harsher!!" Dark faced the other way aswell, then made his way up to Daisuke's fathers room to 'borrow' some of his clothes. I mean, he couldn't just wonder around the town in his normal theif clothes, could he now?

He wore the same clothes as he had worn to take Risa on a date a while back, as he had planned to 'borrow' some money to buy some new clothes, because now that he had his own body, he would need his own normal clothes.


End file.
